Separate
by xGaloshes
Summary: And, in moments, the twins were going their separate ways, to different schools, to different friends, for the first time in their lives. Touching little one-shot of Piper and Patricia just before they go off to different schools for the first time.


**This is the first time I've attempted Piper, and anything really 'touching', so sorry if they seem a bit off :c Please let me know what you think, though!**

**xGaloshes**

* * *

"But I don't _want_ to leave, Trix."

"Pip, don't. You gotta go, it'll be fun. And I'm going to that school up North, to Anubis House."

"But I'll _miss_ you." A redheaded girl said softly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and sniffling quietly, tears brimming in her blue-green eyes. She looked at another girl – an almost exact copy of her, on the outside, anyway – that was sitting on the flower-patterned bed next to her.

"Oh, Piper, please don't cry. Come on, _stop_," The copy said, looking at the other with a hint of annoyance in her sharp eyes. Piper sniffled again, and two tears began to streak down her pale cheeks. "Seriously, Piper, you don't need to cry. You heard Mum, that school you're going to is _great_. There's going to be other cool musical kids there, you won't even miss me."

"But I will, Trix! Do you realize this is going to be like – like the first time we're ever going to be away from each other? For more then a few days, I mean. We're not going to see each other for months on end. What am I going to do? Who's going to chase away the bullies for me? Who's going to be there to talk to me when I need it? Who's going to be my _rock_?" Piper said, her voice cracking and tears now streaming down her cheeks. Patricia couldn't help but frown; as much as Piper bothered her, as much as she was told Piper was so much more amazing then she was, as different as they were, deep down, Patricia loved her twin and hated seeing her upset.

"I'll always be your rock, Pip. _Always_. And you're always going to be that annoying little sister that makes me be strong."

"We're the same age." Piper said quickly, giving her twin a watery smile.

"No, I'm like five seconds older. But there won't be any bullies there, it's a bunch of music nerds. Who's ever heard of a bullying nerd?" Patricia teased, poking her sister's side playfully. Piper looked down bashfully, and then looked over when she was poked. She met her sister's gaze for a moment before throwing herself forward, wrapping her arms tight around Patricia's neck.

"Aw, come on Piper. I hate hugging – no – oh, whatever." Patricia gave up after a moment of stiffness, and then pulled her arms out and flung them around Piper. "Oh, are you crying? _Again?_ Oh, come on, you're getting my shirt all wet. _Piper._" Patricia scolded, but, of course, it was half-hearted. In fact, she, Patricia Williamson, was tearing up as well as she snuggled her chin into her sisters red hair. She hadn't really given the subject of different schools much thought, but now that she heard Piper's thoughts about it… she couldn't help but feel the same. This was natural, right? Leaving a sibling was always hard, maybe even harder for twins that had barely left each others sides since birth. Patricia gave Piper an awkward few pats on the back as she continued sobbing quietly onto her shoulder, but after about five minutes she pulled away.

Piper's eyes were red, her face blotchy, and she looked at Patricia sadly.

"See? H-how am I going to - to do t-this!?" She hiccupped, wiping her eyes, "I can't! I can't just push my feelings away like you can, Trix! I'm just a big baby, and I need you with me!" She wailed, almost hysterically as Patricia stared at her blankly.

"Piper, stop it. You're doing what you always do; you're working yourself up over nothing. It's not like we're never seeing each other again, y'know? You can text me anytime you want, and I'll always be there to listen to your whiney butt. In the meantime, make some new nerdy friends, yeah?" Patricia comforted and teased softly, and Piper smiled again.

"I g-guess you're right. I just, you know, sometimes wish that I could be as confident as you are with new things. You're _cool_, Trix. I'm not."

"_Cool_? So what? You're _brilliant_, Pip. You're smart and good with music stuff and you're polite and you never get grounded. Mum and Dad brag about _you_. Have you ever once heard them brag about me? 'Oh yeah, Patricia's _cool_. She gets grounded and in trouble all the time. We're _so_ proud.' Yeah, that never happens." Patricia finished, looking down at her shoes. Why was she doing this, anyway? Since when did she spill her guts to anyone?

"Oh, oh, _Patricia_." Piper said sadly, throwing her arms around her twin again. Patricia chuckled softly and pulled her off, holding her hands still, though.

"Listen, Pip, we're going to be okay. I'm going to go cause trouble at a new school and you're going to go practice to become the next best composer. We'll keep in touch and this summer we'll do everything together, okay?" Patricia said softly, looking into her sisters eyes. Piper nodded, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth again.

"I love you, Trix."

Patricia sighed, "Love you too, Pip." And let go of her hands. Just then, their mother called from downstairs, and the two looked at each other before slowly standing up and grabbing their suitcases. Each stood in the doorway and looked around their oddly empty room before embracing each other again, and then walked slowly down the stairs. Their things were loaded into two separate cars, Piper with their Mum, Patricia with their Dad, and then they were put in as well. And, in moments, the twins were going their separate ways, to different schools, to different friends, for the first time in their lives.


End file.
